


We Could, You Know

by sambethe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi, Or Frank Discussions Thereof, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambethe/pseuds/sambethe
Summary: Killian gets a little carried away, but Emma doesn’t seem to mind in the least (aka the not quite a threesome fic).





	We Could, You Know

Killian stretched his toes and leant back into his lounge chair, the warmth of Emma’s back against his chest and the bourbon he’d been drinking making him feel lax and languid. They had been curled up together for the last few minutes, letting the music and the sounds of the party swirl around them ignored. Emma had drawn one knee up, resting her foot on Killian’s calf as he traced his fingers along her thigh, drawing the hem of her loose dress up with each pass. With each breathy sigh that escaped Emma’s lips, the noise around them faded further and Killian was torn between remaining here, enjoying the moment, and carrying her off to his room. 

He stayed where he was and dipped his fingers beneath the edge of her dress, stretching them out to pull at and admire the pretty pale pink of the fabric before returning to the soft skin at the top of her thigh.

“Enjoying yourself, love?”

She hummed and shifted, dropping her head back to rest on his shoulder. He watched a smile slowly spread across her lips as she continued to look out across the patio.

He tilted his head and ran his nose along her temple. “What’s got your attention?” he asked, turning to follow her sight line. He found her attention drawn to where Belle stood, her back against the trunk of one of the old ginkgo trees that stood out beyond the edge of the patio and her legs crossed at her ankles. She was talking to a woman Killian didn’t recognize with dark hair in tight curls that framed her face. She was standing close, her hand sliding across Belle’s stomach as she whispered something that had Belle smirking even as her cheeks tinged red.  

Killian grinned and slid his hand up to thumb at the crease of Emma’s thigh. “Should I be jealous?” He drew his thumb along the line of her knickers and could feel the heat of her where his fingers rested at her inner thigh. “I’ve had my hand on you the better part of the last fifteen minutes but I am beginning to think all your pretty sighs haven’t been solely because of me.”

She turned and pressed her lips against his neck, burying her low chuckle into his skin. He hummed as she snaked her arm up and behind his neck, her shoulders arching into his chest. “She's pretty,” she whispered, sliding her mouth along his jaw.

“Aye,” he murmured, “that she is.”

“I didn’t know she was into women.”

“Belle’s good at finding a pretty face.” He slipped his thumb beneath the mesh of her knickers, pinching the fabric he didn't recognize between it and his index finger. He wondered at what color they might be, and whether they'd be opaque or leave all of her on view to him when he stripped her from her dress later. He nosed again at the side of Emma’s head, drawing in the scent of her shampoo as he breathed in. “Does the thought of her intrigue you?”

Emma gave a quiet hum. “I like watching her talk. That thing she does with her hands when she gets excited about something, it’s sweet.”

“Are you sure that’s all you like watching?” He scratched his fingernails over her knickers, keeping his hand from dipping down to the skin he wished to explore. He glanced down at Emma’s face, smiling the fact she had closed her eyes and a faint red hue had begun to crawl down her neck. The quiet moan she gave encouraged and emboldened him, and he bent and pressed his lips to her ear.

“Because it would seem to me that you'd like to watch more than that. That maybe you’d like to start at her mouth, at the way her lower lip curves naturally into that lovely pout of hers? Or maybe at the line of her neck and the tautness of her skin where it meets her clavicle?”

Emma opened her eyes and licked at her bottom lip as she looked up at him. He wanted to close the distance, to draw her into a kiss, but knew if he did that he’d lose this thread between them that he was suddenly desperate to explore. So he brushed his free hand along her jaw, encouraging her to turn back to where Belle stood. He rested his arm across her chest and dragged the tip of his tongue along the back edge of her ear before continuing, “Perhaps, though, it's her tits you'd like to focus on? How even under the looseness of her blouse you can see how round and full they are?” 

Emma let out a breath and he smiled, continuing, “Did you watch her out on the lake earlier?” She nodded and Killian nosed at the junction of her ear and her jaw while the fingers of the hand he had rested across her drummed lightly at her bare shoulder.

“How could you have not,” he asked, “with the way she practically spilled over the top of her bathing suit? How it felt like it would have only taken the smallest of nudges to leave her bare to your gaze?”

Killian paused, biting back a groan as Emma arched against him, her ass pressing against his hard on. “Careful, love,” he whispered, “or everyone will know it’s not mere conversation we are engaged in.” He nipped at her earlobe when she grinned and shifted her hips again, sliding herself along him. 

“You think any of your friends would believe you are engaged in ‘mere conversation’ as your girlfriend sits in your lap and you have your hand up her skirt?”

He hummed and scratched again at the fabric of her knickers. “Fair point,” he said, letting his hand dip down further, grazing just shy of her clit. “Though I’d prefer to have the opportunity to remain here with my hand on you undisturbed, if you don’t mind. You’re absolutely beautiful when I have you all riled up like this.”

“Is that so?” she asked, lifting her free hand to the one he had at her shoulder.

“Aye,” he said, leaving a kiss to her temple. “Most gorgeous sight here, even when –  _ most especially when _ – I feel compelled to tell you all about what another woman looks like when you divest her of her clothing.”

Emma laughed as she threaded their fingers together and drew both their hands down to rest at her stomach. Then turning her attention back to where Belle was laughing at whatever her companion had said, she asked, “Have you slept with her?”

Though he knew he invited the question, Killian still froze a moment when it came. Neither of them had spoken much of their pasts, tacitly leaving it at brief sketches and outlines, the highlight reels you give as you get to know someone. And though her tone was light, he was unsure how his answer would be greeted.

Before he could respond though, Emma twined her fingers of her hand at the back of his neck in the over long ends of his hair and returned to rubbing her toes along his calf. “Wasn’t a judgement,” she said as she crossed her unbent leg over his, resting her ankle on his as she looked over at him. “I imagine the two of you would be hot together.”

He smiled and let his shoulders relax back into the chair while he kissed along her jaw, nudging her attention back towards Belle with his nose before leaning in to once again whisper at the shell of her ear. “And what of imagining how it might look like if she joined us? How hot a tableaux the three of us would make in my bed? Would you want to imagine that?”

Emma bit down on her lower lip and nodded, and if their earlier teasing had left him hard and wanting, it was nothing on the image of spreading Emma out on this chair and inviting Belle over to crawl up and bury her mouth between her thighs. He could feel himself throb at the thought, the urge to bend Emma over and bury himself inside of her as he continued to spin out this fantasy for her nearly overwhelming. Instead, he closed his eyes and took a moment to steady himself before drawing his hand up the arm she had thrown behind his head. He rested his hand at her elbow and teased at the soft skin of the underside of her arm.

“Have you invited a woman into your bed before, Swan?”

He could see Emma’s chest hitch as he asked the question, her breasts drawing up and tightening. He itched to palm her with his free hand, to take the weight of her in his hand and tease circles around the tips of them. 

She shook her head and whispered, “No,” the lone syllable ending on a sigh as he untwined his hand from hers and brought it to rest on the leg she had laid on his.

“Would you like to?” His eye drifted from Emma’s chest to down her legs, pausing a moment at where his hand rested on her thigh. Emma nodded again and Killian flexed his hand, grasping at Emma’s thigh as he breathed out a muffled groan against her neck.

When he finally thought he had again steadied himself enough to look up, it was to find Belle with her arms wrapped around the woman’s neck, the two of them locked in a kiss that would almost leave him jealous if it weren’t for the fact that his hand was still skirting across Emma’s skin and he knew he’d be rewarded handsomely once he got her alone later. “Are you imagining that is you there with her?” He dropped a set of open mouth kisses up the line of her neck, his tongue drawing wet circles between his words. “That it is you Belle’s wrapped around, her thigh up along your hip, the warm weight of her breasts pressing against you as she twines her fingers through your hair? That it’s your mouth she’s ghosting her lips along?”

Emma whimpered and he grinned, tracing his hand back down her arm and down her side. His fingers twisted again in the hem of her dress, dragging it up as far as he thought he might get away with while they were still in public. “How wet are you at the thought of it? At the thought of her mouth on you, sliding her tongue down between your breasts, bringing your nipple between her teeth and biting down in just that way you like?” He drew the hem back down but slipped his hand beneath, his fingers questing to the edge of her knickers. “If I were to touch you now, Swan, would it take more than a swipe or two of my thumb to make you come?”    

“Killian,” she whined, a low, soft thing that dropped an octave as she drew out the third syllable.

“I’ll take that as confirmation,” he murmured, drawing his tongue along the ridge of her ear. “But I don’t think I will.” He tapped his fingertips just above the crest her mound and then drew his hand from beneath her dress, coming to rest it instead on her stomach.

She choked out his name again, and he grinned against her temple. “Oh no, love, I think I’m enjoying this too much to end it just yet.” He pressed his palm against her, drawing broad strokes along her belly with his thumb. Emma turned, resting her head back against his shoulder as her hand came up to tangle in his chest hair exposed by the open placket of his shirt. He closed his eyes a moment as her fingers scratched softly, enjoying the soft feel of her fingers while he waited for both their breaths to even out. 

“We could, you know,” he then whispered, reaching to capture her hand on his chest.

She blinked up at him. “Could what?” she breathed out.

“Invite Belle to join us sometime.”

He watched as the look in her eye darkened, the green of her irises nearly gone as she licked at her lips. She turned her hand palm up, threading their fingers together before squeezing. 

“Think of it, love.” He smiled, and brought their hands to his mouth, brushing his lips at her knuckles. “We could be sitting much as we are now, but on my bed.” He leaned in and hovered his lips above hers, her shallow breaths fanning out against him as he did. “We could settle you between my legs, your legs over mine as Belle sat on her knees before you. We could both watch as she kissed up along your legs. I’d have her pay special attention to that spot on the inside of your thigh.”

Emma sighed and he smirked. “Ahh, yes, you know the one I’m thinking of, how it pulls that moan from you each time I draw my tongue across it. I could show her all the things you like, how to touch you just so.” 

Killian dropped her hand and moved his hand to her knee, drawing circles over the top of it. “And I could watch when she finally parts you open, finding you warm and wet as she drags her fingers through your slit. Could watch as she leans in, pressing her nose to the crease of your thigh, breathing in the scent of you. I imagine she would find it as intoxicating as I do.” He started to press his fingers up towards her thigh. “And when she finally does press her mouth to you, burying her head between your thighs?” He paused, but drew his fingers up and back down her thigh in soft, broad strokes.

“Yes?” Emma asked, shifting her thigh to encourage him further. He smiled, but dropped his hand back to her knee.  

“Well, with her coaxing her tongue along you, pulling all manner of sounds from you, I’d be free to wrap your breasts in my hands, massaging them, drawing your nipples between my fingers.” He stopped at grazed his lips along her ear, pulling her earlobe between his teeth and tugging. “You are so responsive to my touch alone, darling, that I can only imagine what Belle and I might be able to pull from you together.”

“Killian...”

“Yes, love?”

Emma moved a hand to his arm and tightened it around his bicep. “I need you to take me inside and fuck me.”

He grinned and shifted her to draw her bottom lip between his teeth, sucking a moment before pulling her more fully into a kiss. Then just as Emma began to swipe her tongue at his mouth, he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

“Soon,” he whispered and drew back, tilting her head back towards where Belle still stood with her arms around the other woman’s neck. “First I want to watch you while I imagine what you might look like when you taste another woman for the first time. Would you allow me that privilege, Emma?”

Emma turned so that she was on her side facing towards him, and Killian reached out and ran his thumb along her lower lip. She drew it between her lips, biting down gently as she nodded. He groaned and closed his eyes as Emma ran her hand along his waist, slipping a finger through the loop of his jeans as she curled her hand at his hip. When she finally released his thumb, he dropped his hand to her waist and tangled his legs between her own, pulling her closer to him. 

“Fuck, love,” he whispered, his lips grazing her forehead. “Do you know how much I’d like to see that? To watch as you divest her of her clothes, as you strip down her knickers and find her bare skin? I want to see your face the first time you touch the smooth skin of Belle’s cunt, watch your eyes go wide and then fall shut as your fingers slip inside her. I want to hear you moan at how warm she is, to hear the praise that falls from her lips as you fuck her.”

Emma’s grip on his waist tightened and it took all he could muster not to rut against her in response. 

“Are you sure that’s all you want?” she asked, dropping a kiss to his neck before drawing her tongue up along his jaw. “Just watching us, that is?”

Killian nodded, feeling a little helpless as she bit at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, her hand slipping beneath the back of his jeans. 

“That can’t be all you want with two women in your bed.” Her words drifted off a moment as her fingers flexed at his lower back and he gave a low groan as he slipped his eyes closed. “And pass up the opportunity for us to push you back into the mattress, to have both of us there with our mouths on your dick?  Or maybe I could have Belle straddle your face while I blow you?”

He growled and shifted, pressing her back into the chair and hovering over her a moment before pulling back and sitting up. He muttered a curse and breathed out her name. She grinned, a sly lopsided thing as she reached out to have him pull her up towards him.

“Or maybe you’d rather fuck me from behind as you watch me eat her out?”

He tugged her towards him, standing as he did and pulling her with him. He turned her towards the house, his hands on her shoulders. “Bedroom, now,” he growled against the back of her head, prodding her forward. Emma peeked back over her shoulder as she started towards the house, a smirk on her lips as she reached backwards and threaded her hand through his.


End file.
